Hikaru
by Rosie hater
Summary: Sequel to Saved by Sesshomaru
1. First Word

Rosie hater: This was at the request of a special friend of mine (he knows who he is ) and the persistence of another (who likes to hand me my pen and say "keep writing. Now.") 

_**Ch. 1**__ – First word_

"You wanted to see me Sesshy?" A woman with long black hair with blue highlights, a pair of black wolf ears and tail with the end dipped in blue walks into an office. She has dark brown eyes and is wearing a blue kimono; she also has a blue crescent moon on her forehead.

"Yes." A male dog demon with long white hair, golden eyes, wearing a white yukata and also sporting a blue crescent moon on his forehead sits at a desk. "I have a meeting."

"Another one!" She starts to get upset. "This is the 4th meeting this week!"

"I must leave at dawn. I should be back just before nightfall."

"What!?! You're not going!"

"Don't argue with me Kagome."

"You're not going damn it! You have spent more time in those meetings then with your family! Hikaru needs to be able to see his father outside of meal times! You should be spending time with him!"

"I have to go to this meeting. Its very important."

"I DON'T CARE! I hardly get any quality time any more because of those incompetent bastards! If its so important then I'll go, you stay."

"You can't go you're –" He starts to argue with her.

"The Lady of the West am I not?" She cuts him off.

"Yes but –"

"Then there shall be no complaints." She states firmly.

"But –"

"I said _**NO**_ Sesshomaru." He cringes at her coldly spoken words. "You are staying here with your son. I will not have you arguing with me. Is that clear?"

Sesshomaru glares at the floor, unable to meet her eyes and feeling his regal attitude being shattered. "…"

"Well? Answer me Sesshomaru." She glares at him.

_-I've really upset her this time. Damn. I've really gotta do something.- _"Alright. I'll stay here and you can go this time. But under one condition."

"… I'm listening."

"First…" He uses his demon speed to get to the other side of the room and pick her up. "I am going to fix this angry mood you are in." He carries her out of his office and down the hall.

(In a different room)

"C'mon little guy, come to Uncle Khan." A male, silver wolf demon with matching eyes beckons to a baby dog demon with black hair with silver highlights and golden eyes, a blue crescent moon on his forehead. "Wow, I can't believe I have a nephew, this is so cool. Although it took them long enough, I mean geez, a few years is too long for those two." Khan turns his attention back to the young pup who is crawling around on the floor. "C'mon Hikaru, come to Uncle Khan." The kid starts crawling in the opposite direction. "Nooo! I'm over here!" Khan tries to flag the kid over. "Hikaru! Don't go over there! Come to Uncle Khan! That's the light side of the room! You don't want to go over there! Come to the dark side! We have cookies!" Khan tries to bribe little Hikaru.

"Khan!" He turns to see a female human with her long hair tied back wearing a black kimono. "Don't you teach little Hikaru that! He's innocent!"

"Hoshi… why aren't you with Oliver?"

"Someone has to make sure you don't teach Hikaru stuff before the time comes."

"And what would I possibly be teaching him?"

"Khan! He's still a baby and you're already bribing him!"

"Its just a cookie."

"What if someone with ill intentions comes to the castle and starts to bribe Hikaru into leaving?"

"Who would come here bearing cookies?"

"Someone after the baby."

"But still, who would wait to attack in order to bake cookies?"

"Someone who is smart. It'll keep the baby quiet and they'll be able to get out of here without getting caught."

"… Fine." Khan takes a cookie out of his sleeve and gives it to Hikaru who grabs hold of it with his little hands and attempts to fit it in his pint-sized mouth.

"Khan! He's not strong enough for food like that!"

"Nonsense. Look at him; he's fine. It won't kill him."

"His teeth haven't even started to grow yet! You'll make his gums bleed!" Hoshi scoops up Hikaru and pulls the cookie away from the curious child.

"What in all of hell -" WHACK!

"Shame on you! Don't you dare use that kind of language around the baby! Lady Kagome already spoke to you about that!"

"You… hit me… you hit me!" Khan is appalled.

"And I'll hit you again if you don't watch your mouth!" Hoshi walks out of the room with Hikaru.

"Geez, what's her problem?! Who pissed her off?!" There are a few minutes of silence. "Hey wait… she took my nephew! This was my quality time with Hikaru!" He chases after Hoshi. "Give me my nephew back you nephew stealer!"

(A room down the hall)

Hoshi walks into the children's room. "Rin, Lindsay-chan time to play with your little brother!"

"YAY!" The two girls run over to Hoshi.

"May Rin hold Hikaru first?" A girl with long black hair and brown eyes, wearing an auburn-colored kimono asks. "Please?"

"Sure." Hoshi carefully hands the baby over to the 13-year-old.

"Can I hold him too? After Rin?" A girl with medium long dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, a pair of bat ears and gray bat wings wearing a dark orange kimono asks.

"Of course Lindsay-chan." Hoshi smiles.

The 13-year-old is delighted. "Thank you!" Lindsay-chan exclaims, hugging Hoshi.

"You're welcome." She smiles. "I'll leave you three to play for a little while. I have some other things I need to get done."

"Don't worry Mistress Hoshi. Rin and Lindsay-chan will take good care of our little brother." Rin smiles.

"Alright. I'll be back later." Hoshi leaves.

(A few hours later)

"Alright I am back." Hoshi walks back into the room. "Where's Hikaru?"

"Rin is sorry he's not here." Rin answers.

"Uncle Khan took him." Lindsay-chan replies.

" Thank you" Hoshi runs up to Khans' room. She stands in his doorway to find him talking to Hikaru who is staring at him.

"C'mon little nephew! Say Chaos! C-H-A-O-S, chaos! C'mon say it! I know you've got it in you. Chaos has to be your first word! It would be cool and everyone will know whose nephew you are!"

"Khan!" Hoshi glares at him tapping her foot.

"I kindly request, since we are in front of the child, that you cease your foot tapping at once; before I get angry." Khan glares back at her, his eyes holding a hint of yellow among the silver.

She immediately stops tapping and becomes quiet."…"

"Do keep in mind that although you are a friend, you still have a rank among the working class here. Raising your voice at me more than necessary, which is only when you decide to clean my room or the second floor dungeon because I like them both messy, then you are over stepping your rank. Over stepping your rank is an offence that ma result in the immediate removal of the lower ranking class person."

"… I am sorry please forgive me."

"Apology accepted. Now leave, this is my nephew time."

" Yes Master Khan." Hoshi disappears down the hallway.

"So… Hikaru…" Khan goes back to playing with the baby. "Ready to say chaos yet?"

(At dawn the next day)

Sesshomaru wakes and quietly sneaks out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping mate. He tries to be light on his feet as he crosses the room.

"Where do you think your going?"

"…I was going to check on Hikaru"

"I wouldn't go very far then." Kagome pulls the covers next to her to reveal the sleeping baby. "Because he is right here."

"Oh." Sesshomaru slowly walks back over to the bed and sits down. Kagome carefully picks up Hikaru and hands him over to Sesshomaru. " He's cute when he's sleeping… must have gotten it from his mother."

"Well" Kagome gets up. I'm sure that he'll be happy to see you when he wakes up." She walks over to the other side of the bed and kisses Sesshomaru on he cheek. "Have fun spending time together. I have a meeting to go to."

" Oh no you don't-" Sesshomaru starts to get up.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you." Kagome puts her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You'll wake up Hikaru"

"… You knew this." Sesshomaru sits back down in defeat.

" I told you yesterday that you were staying home. Did you honestly think that you would be able to sneak past me on this?"

"… I was going to try."

" I already anticipated that."

"I see"

"Well I'll see you at dinner, later!" Kagome leaves the room in a hurry.

"Kagome! Get back here!" Sesshomaru tries to yell and not wake the child at the same time. _–Get back here Kagome!-_

_-Have a nice day I love you.-_

_-Kagome…-_

No response.

_-Kagome!-_

Nothing.

_-KAGOME!-_

Still nothing.

Sesshomaru sighs and sits back on the bed. He gazes down at the sleeping child in his arms. "Do you know that your Mom is one of the most stubborn people I know? I bet you haven't learned that yet. But just for future reference, she is." Hikaru slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Sesshomaru; he squeals and grabs hold of Sesshomaru's shirt. "Good morning to you too Hikaru. It looks like you're spending the day with me today; your mother won't be back until nightfall. So… what would you like to do first, my son?"

"C… c…"

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru looks curiously at the child.

"Ca… cha…"

"What is it Hikaru? Are you going to speak to me?"

"Cao… chao… chaos."

"… What?" Sesshomaru states unenthusiastically. "KHAN!"


	2. Meeting

_**Ch. 2**__ – Meeting_

Khan appears in the doorway. He bows to Sesshomaru, a sly smile on his face. "You called for me my Lord?"

"Don't you act like that you ba-"

"Not in front of the pup Lord Sesshomaru." Khan watches Sesshomaru's expression changes from annoyance to anger.

"Don't you DARE tell me what to do you –"

"Kagome's orders."

"… Fine."

"I thought so. Both of us must watch our mouths… at least when Hikaru is around."

"Well I hope you're happy Khan."

"About what?" Khan asks innocently.

"Khan… you are NOT innocent. You ARE guilty of teaching Hikaru. That was not nice of you."

"Teach him what?" Khan still acts dumbfounded. "Grr…" Sesshomaru's blood pressure starts increasing as his anger level rises. "WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL KAGOME WHEN SHE COMES HOME AND FINDS OUT THAT HIKARUS FIRST WORD IS CHAOS!?!?!?!?!?!??!!

"It was…really?"

"YES! NOW WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL KAGOME WHEN SHE COMES HOME!?!?!"

"Sweet! I knew that you had it in you Hikaru! Congratulations! You have made your Uncle Khan very proud today!" Khan grins. He suddenly, out of nowhere, starts dancing.

"Khan … you don't understand the situation you have now caused." Sesshomaru's words are dripping with cold malice." Do you have any idea what is going to happen when kagome comes home with what, you've caused?"

"Um…yeah….good luck with that." Khan takes off down the hall.

"You do know that you are keeping me from killing him right?" Sesshomaru looks down at his son. "He is lucky that you are here.

"Ca…ca…"

"No, try to say something else; how about Da?"

"….D….da…..Da!" Hikaru exclaims.

"Very Good. Yes I am your Da." He pauses for a moment "Can you say Ma?"

"…m….m…..mma?"

"Yes. Although your ma is not here se would be happy to hear you call her when she comes home."

"D…Da!" Hikaru squeals.

"Yes?"

"Da!" He grabs hold of one of Sesshomaru's fingers.

"That is a nice grip you have there Hikaru."

"A?" Hikaru explores Sesshomaru's hand with his tiny Fingers.

"Are you having fun?" Sesshomaru becomes amused, watching the curious Child.

"A!" Hikaru smiles.

"See? Teaching him to say chaos helped him with learning other words." Sesshomaru glares over at the doorway to see Khan standing there. Sesshomaru's eyes start to turn red. Khan ducks behind the door. "Don't kill me." He squeaks before running off.

(Elsewhere)

Kagome sits at a table with several other demons. Lord Hiroto sits across from her at the end of the table. He looks like he's slowly dying from boredom because instead of taking notes with his feather pen he is trying to balance in on his fingertip. Kagome shifts every few minutes, fidgeting because the meeting is extremely boring and there is nothing to do. The other demons are oblivious to the two at the end of the table and continue to talk amongst themselves. Finally, unable to take anymore of they're 'talking' Kagome stands up and bangs on the table to get their attention.

"Excuse Me, not to be rude or anything but… could you Please do something useful?!?!? You've been going on and on, back and forth on ONE BLOODY SUBJECT!! Make a decision or I'll make it for you! This is ridiculous! No wonder Sesshomaru spends more time at meetings than at home!! Because quite frankly you people are stupid!!!"

Silence fills the room." Well…" Lord Hiroto stands first to speak. "As riveting as your conversation s gentlemen, I think that it has been a long day and we all had our fill on this discussion. It is just about the end of he day and I'm sure it will be dinner time soon and that you are all getting tired because of how long this day has been. So…Meeting adjourned. The other demons start gathering their stuff, talking to each other in hushed voices and glaring over at Kagome. She just stands there mutely, now unsure of herself. "Lady Kagome." Lord Hiroto walks over to her and offers her his arm. "Would you please allow me to escort you out?"

"Ummm… sure." She gently grabs hold of his arm. "Thank you."

"My Pleasure." He snaps his fingers and the floor becomes transparent.

"Wo!" Kagome starts to panic.

"It's alright. As long as you hold onto me I will not let you fall, Lady Kagome. Trust me. I'm just getting rid of some unwanted company." The other demons in the room cling to their chairs to avoid falling as any furniture in the room is suspended in the air. "Just keep walking."

" Is this one of your powers?" Kagome asks Curiously

"Yes I can do a few things, as you are witnessing now. It is not much but a few tricks are always useful to have."

"This is amazing!" Kagome keeps looking around.

"I just have a few tricks, nothing specific, its nothing special."

"Sure it is! This is cool!"

"You don't get out much do you Lady Kagome?"

"This is my first time out of the Western Lands without getting kidnapped."

"I see. You should come visit more often." They reach the doorway and step over the threshold and back onto solid flooring. The other demons still in the room are attempting to continue to hold onto their chairs and their stuff. Hiroto turns towards them for a minute. "Do have fun gentlemen. And do remember this lesson for future mistakes, or we might have to repeat this memorable experience."

(Back the Western Castle)

"Hikaru… over here Hikaru." Sesshomaru sits on the floor of his study beckoning to the child. "Come to me Hikaru."

"Da!" Hikaru squeals. "Da!" He crawls over to Sesshomaru. "Da!"

"Very good. That's right." Sesshomaru reaches out to Hikaru and picks him up. "Do you know any other words?"

"C…chaos!"

"No. A different word. I know Khan was here when I left for a few minutes. I can sense it. What did he teach you this time?"

"Da!"

"Hikaru…"

"D… d…"

"Don't you 'da' me again. What new word did your uncle teach you?"

"Ma!"

"What did Khan teach you!? Tell me damn it! – Oh no…"

"D… da… ma… damat!"

Khan, out of nowhere, runs into the room. "HA! THAT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOT MINE! YOURS! HA!" Khan dances around. "It's all your fault! I'm not in trouble! I'm not in trouble!"

"Khan!" Sesshomaru's golden eyes seep into a demonic red.

"Bye!" Khan is gone in a flash.

"Duel!" Hikaru cries out.

"I can't believe you repeated that other word. Your Mother is going to kill me when she gets home. Thanks a lot."

"Duel!"  
"Enough Hikaru, why don't you take a nap." Sesshomaru suggests.

"Da!" Hikaru squeaks. "Da!"

( The Southern Castle)

"Well it's time that I should be going. It was very nice to spend time with you Lord Hiroto."

"Please, its just Hiroto. We're friends Lady Kagome."

"Very well. Then its just Kagome as well."

"Deal." They shake on it.

"You should come visit us at the Western Castle, Hikaru should be learning how to talk soon."

"Ah yes. How is the little one?"

"He's doing very well. He's spending the day with his Father today. I hope everything has been going alright."

"I will just have to come visit then. Maybe next week?"

"That sounds good."

"Alright. I'll see you then. Have a safe trip home."

"Thank you. Have a nice afternoon." Kagome shifts to her demon form, a giant black wolf with blue highlights, and takes off; headed back home to the Western Lands.

(Later that afternoon)

( The Western Castle)

Sesshomaru is sitting at his desk in his study when something explodes outside. The castle shakes violently. "What the?" Sesshomaru is immediately at the window surveying the damage. The castle is pelted with rocks. "What the hell?"  
"Sesshomaru!" Khan appears in the doorway. "We're under attack!"  
"Status report! Now."

"Everyone is panicking! Permission to fight back please?"

"Get Hoshi."

Khan disappears for a minute and comes back holding onto Hoshi. He puts her down and she steps towards Sesshomaru.

"What do you need my Lord?"  
"Get the girls out of here, lead everyone else out the back, down the hill and to the caves."

"Yes Sir." Hoshi runs out of the room.

"Permission to fight back now?" Khan is very anxious.

"Where is Hikaru?"  
"He's safe; he's in my room. Can I fight back _now_?"

"What's the status?"  
"We're being attacked, they're throwing rocks at us and the men are panicking because you're not letting me give them orders!"

"Do you have your armor?"

"…" Khan looks a bit annoyed. He disappears for a few minutes, the castle continues to shake violently and Khan comes back. "_Well?_

"Defend."

"YES!" Khan excitedly runs out of the room. He then becomes very serious as he starts to shout out orders. "Remain calm! To your posts! We fight!"


	3. Poison lizards

_**Ch.3**__ – Poison lizards_

The Castle continues to shake violently as giant rocks are catapulted through the air. Khan is running around. "I said to your stations! We fight! Prepare for battle! Now!"

A giant boulder lands in front of Sesshomaru on the floor of his study. He just looks at it oddly. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary…." He examines the rock. After a minute a hole opens up in the top and an ugly-looking lizard crawls out. Its eyes are white, showing that it's blind. It searches the room using scents. Sesshomaru looks at it's ugly coloring, yellow with lime green spots. "Poison lizards." Suddenly a whip-like tongue lashes out at Sesshomaru from the lizard's mouth. Sesshomaru dodges it and slashes the lizard with his poison talons. The lizard slowly burns up into a puddle of dark, liquid acid on the floor. "That's why they're throwing rocks! Shit! KHAN!"

The wolf demon appears immediately. "Yes!?"

"Don't let anyone get past our gates under any circumstances until I say it's safe! Block as many boulders as you can! Stop them from firing! These rocks have poison lizards hiding in them! Kill them all!"

"Yes Sir!!!" Khan runs off, yelling to the soldiers. "KILL THEM ALL! I WANT NONE LEFT ALIVE! THEIR LEADER IS MINE!" His eyes turn yellow. "Game on."

Sesshomaru quickly gets his armor and head to Khan's room. Along the way he picks off 4 poison lizards. As he nears the room he hears Hikaru crying out. "Da! Li… Liard! Da! Liard! Liard! Waa!" Sesshomaru speeds into the room to find that a poison lizard has Hikaru trapped in a corner, keeping the child there by lashing out at him. Angered by this Sesshomaru's eyes turn red and he transforms into a giant white dog. He pounces on the unsuspecting lizard, rips its head off and then tares it to sheds. As he is busy taking his anger out on the poison lizard Hikaru starts to cry out again. L… li… liard! Liard!" But Sesshomaru doesn't hear him over the sounds on the lizard literally being torn to pieces. "DA!" Hikaru screams.

Sesshomaru finally hear Hikaru and changes back to his human form. He quickly, but gently scoops up Hikaru and holds the child in his arms. "I'm sorry Hikaru. I should have reacted to the castle being under attack faster then I did. Forgive me."

"Liard!" Hikaru panics. "Liard!" He points behind Sesshomaru.

"What?" Sesshomaru has no time to react as a handful of poison lizards enter the room, sense them and start attacking. Sesshomaru takes several hits to his arms and shoulders, protecting Hikaru as he runs from the room. Poison lizards have taken over the hallway, causing Sesshomaru to receive more blows, trying to protect his son. After so many blows, the hits start to work through is armor. Sesshomaru growls as he slashes at the lizards with poison talons on one hand as he holds Hikaru tightly with his other hand. Hikaru cries into Sesshomaru's shirt, calling out for his mother in fear as he clings to Sesshomaru. "It's ok… Hikaru… everything will be ok… I won't let them hurt you." Sesshomaru just tightens his hold on the child.

(Outside)

"Get the soup!" Khan yells at the guards. "If they want to come to our gates then lets feed these bitches!" The guards on the wall haul a giant cauldron up the steps to the top of the gates. "Unleash the soup!" The vat of boiling molten liquid is poured over the gates, burning up the small army of demons that have gathered there. They all scream out as they are slowly taken under and burned to cinders. "Check for survivors! If anything even flinches down there, attack!" Khan lets half of the soldiers out of the gates. Half of what is left take up posts to keep up defense while the rest are sent into the castle to battle poison lizards.

(Back inside)

Sesshomaru stumbles into a wall as he is hit in the back of the neck by a poison lizard. Dark blood stains his shirt collar as it slowly trickles down his back. Hikaru continues to hold onto Sesshomaru's shirt with a death grip as he cries out in fear. More poison lizards seem to appear out of nowhere as the castle continues to shake. Sesshomaru hears the shout of men on the lower floors, warning him that his castle is indeed being taken over. His eyes start to turn a demonic red as he tried to hold back his desire to shift forms and tare apart every poison lizard in the area. He wanted to pull out his energy whip, but if he did he risked hitting Hikaru.

(W/ Kagome)

In the midst of running back to the Western Lands, she senses something. She stops, confused at what is picking at the back of her mind. Out of nowhere she hears the sound of a child crying out. _–Ma!- _The voice cries.

"Hikaru?" She whispers.

_-Ma!- _The voice continues to shriek. _–MA!-_

"Hikaru!" Her eyes turn blue and she begins running once more, this time faster. _–Sesshomaru?!-_ She tries to reach her mate. _–Sesshomaru!!!-_

No response.

_-KHAN!!!-_ She screams on the inside of her mind, slowing down.

_-Sis? Where are you?- _Khan's worried voice enters her mind.

_-I'm on my way home. What's going on?! Why is Hikaru screaming!?-_

_-Him and Sesshomaru must still be inside the castle!-_

_-What?-_

_-We're kinda under attack…-_

_-WHAT!?!?! When did this happen? What's going on!?-_

_-New development this afternoon. Demons are trying to break through the gate; we're being attacked with rocks at the moment. I sent some of the men inside because I heard someone yelling about poison lizards. But right now I'm busy so I can't really talk anymore.-_

_-Busy doing what!?!-_

_-Killing. Duh. Bye.-_

_-Khan!- _Kagome gets shut out of the mental link. _–KHAN!- _ "I should hit him for that." Kagome takes off for the castle once again, this time running even faster.

( The castle)

"RRRAH!" Sesshomaru growls as he rips the head off of a poison lizard. Hikaru still clings to his shirt crying. Sesshomaru still holds the child protectively with one arm as he uses the other to battle the poison lizards. His growls get more and more angry as he also tries to hold back his demonic side.

(Outside)

"Get back here you weak little bitches!" Khan howls at a small group of retreating demons. "Get back here and FIGHT ME!" All of a sudden the demons, now quite far away, turn around and start running back toward him. "Now that's more like it! Bring on the challenge!" Khan smirks. As they get closer he realizes that they are actually not running to him, but running away from something. This puzzles him for several minutes until he notices a pair of big, flaming blue eyes behind them. "Oh look! My sister's home!" Khan reaches out, grabs two of the demons and cracks their skulls together. He then proceeds to rip the head off another one, shred the one behind the other and pounce on the remaining, lone demon; crushing him into the ground. "Welcome home Sis."

"Where is my son?" Kagome growls, changing into her human form.

"Wow. Someone is pissed. IN the castle with Sesshomaru still I believe. You're not staying out here to fight with me?"

"No. I want my son."

"What a bummer, we would have so much fun. These guys out here are just a bunch of weak little bitches."

"Care to give me a lift?"

"You're actually going to let me do that?" Khan becomes excited.

"Just this once because Hikaru is in danger."

"Yes ma'am." Khan grabs hold of the inside of her arm and she does likewise. He starts to spin her, gathering speed quickly. "Ready Sis?"

"Ready."

"Go!" He flings her into the air. Kagome turns to crash through the only unbroken window left to Sesshomaru's study. She hits the floor hard, pieces of glass fall around her.

_-Thanks Bro.- _She slowly gets up and removes shattered pieces that she has just accumulated on her person.

_-You're welcome.- _Khan responds cheerfully.

She sighs, shaking her head at Khan's overly happy response. "Now… to find my mate and son." She jumps over the broken pieces on the floor to avoid the sharp points and takes off down the hallway, following Sesshomaru's scent.


End file.
